


CHEAT CODES

by hidden__lore, ThatsMyQToLeave



Series: SHITPOST SURVIVAL [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chaos, Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Literally everyone's name is Q, Other, The Q can see shrimp colors!, Unconventional Imagery, You will lose brain cells if you read this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden__lore/pseuds/hidden__lore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMyQToLeave/pseuds/ThatsMyQToLeave
Summary: "Oh, for fuck's sake, Q, that's cheating!" exclaimed Q, exasperation tinging their voice. They waved their arms dramatically in frustration, which was quite a feat for an amalgam of energy with no apparent limbs, but, somehow, they pulled it off.ORIt seems to be an age-old tradition in the Q Continuum to do nothing productive all day. Unless, that is, you count blowing up twelve--TWELVE--underdeveloped planets in an attempt to play intergalactic pinball as something productive. In that case, Q, Q Q, and let's not forget Q, have had a very productive afternoon.
Series: SHITPOST SURVIVAL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217141
Kudos: 1





	CHEAT CODES

Prepare yourself to lose brain cells.


End file.
